


Clear and Clever Torments |Traducción|

by Maya_0196



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angustía, Ansiedad, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, Oneshot, Paranoia, cortes - Freeform, disturbed Tweek, enfermedad mental, miedo, más de lo usual, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Las sombras se movían cuando no estaba mirando. Se desplazaban y parpadeaban, observando, esperando. ¡Querían su sangre, querían su corazón! Estaban hambrientas, hasta el punto de morir por inanición, gritando ser alimentadas.Y Tweek era incapaz de privarles de su alimento.*Traducción autorizada por Kanra_chan





	Clear and Clever Torments |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clear and Clever Torments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764312) by [Kanra_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan). 



> Exención de responsabilidad: South Park no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes que se presentan más que a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone . Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Esta historia es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por kanra_chan, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.
> 
> Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.
> 
> No autorizo bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re publicaciones de esta historia en otras páginas y usuarios. En el caso de que encuentres esta historia en otras plataformas diferentes a lo mencionado en el anterior párrafo, o en otras cuentas, ¡Denúncialo!
> 
> Sin más, ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

**Portada:  
**

****

**Notas del autor:**

¡Hola! De una vez, advierto por cortes y cosas relacionadas con salud mental. Así que, si es un tema sensible para ti, sugiero que no leas esto. Por otro lado, solo he escrito para el fandom de SP una vez (no lo vayan a leer, es horrible y extraño. Y muy viejo). Pero últimamente he estado viendo South Park y tenía algo de inspiración.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 

**Único capítulo**

Las sombras se movían cuando no estaba mirando. Se desplazaban y parpadeaban, observando, esperando. ¡Querían su sangre, querían su corazón! Estaban hambrientas, hasta el punto de morir por inanición, gritando ser alimentadas.

Tweek no las odiaba. Eran como niños. No podían evitarlo, no conocían nada mejor. Exponiendo sus brazos en la noche, permitiendo que unas lenguas cual serpiente se deslizaran a través de ellos, no luchó más. No habló sobre ello, bueno, no a cualquiera. Nadie le creyó sobre esos terribles gnomos, ¿por qué deberían hacerlo con los niños sombra sedientos de sangre?

« _Tweeeeek_ » Gritó una voz con un eco de fondo. Él se acurrucó más contra el sofá, abrazando su cuerpo con brazos y piernas enroscados contra sí, su café estando rodeado por ellos, seguro, y cuya temperatura ya se encontraba tibia, con únicamente la luz de la televisión encendida. Quería conseguir una taza caliente, pero las luces de la cocina estaban apagadas y estaba asustado. Se movían en la oscuridad, escondidas donde nadie podía verlas. Suspiró profundamente, empezando a inclinarse hacia uno de sus costados sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Se está adormilando, temblando mientras tomaba otro un sorbo de su café. Sabía horrible, era descafeinado porque Craig insistió que tratara de dejar el café. Su novio estaba tratando de ayudar, asumiendo que si disminuían la cafeína significaba que menos se alteraría y temblaría, reduciendo la paranoia y haciendo a Tweek más feliz. No se había quejado tanto, era demasiada presión el intentarlo, pero sin el café en su sistema, estaba empezando a quedarse dormido.

« _¡Tweek!_ » Chilló otra, una mano borrosa salió disparada de su lugar para jalar su brazo donde había caído en el sofá. Se irguió, dándose cuenta de que había derramado esa excusa de café de mierda sobre el sofá y el suelo. Acomodó la manga de su camisa verde para cubrir las vendas blancas que lo cubrían desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Recogió rápidamente la vacía taza, mirando alrededor en busca de las sombras. Estaban escondidas ahora, pero podía escucharlas.

—N-no puedo —susurró, con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Y-yo, ugh! T-tengo c-compañía esta noche… —Pero ¿eso era realmente cierto? Era casi la media noche. Claro, Craig no era precisamente conocido por su puntualidad, pero seguramente tener tres horas de retraso significaba que no iba a venir. Probablemente estaba dormido, por jugar videojuegos o darle mimos a Stripe.

Ocupado en olvidarse de Tweek.

—Oh. ¡É-él me debe o-odiar! —Con sus manos hechas puño dio jirones a su cabello, deseando tener uno de sus spinners con él. Uno de los que le dio Craig… —¡A-aurgh! ¡No puedo! —Vuelve a jadear, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

« _Ayúdanos, por favor._ » Ese grito en particular provenía de la más joven de las sombras. Bueno, de la que él asumía era la más joven. De un chico, cuya voz era distorsionada y muy monótona. Le recordaba a Craig, y era muy difícil resistirse a esa voz.

Desesperado, se centró en la televisión, mordiéndose el labio con la fuerza suficiente para extraerse sangre. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a las sombras retorciéndose entusiasmadas, actuando cual tiburones al ver u oler sangre. Su sangre. Enfermos, malos y enfermizos niños…

Los destellos de la televisión, los colores brillantes de las caricaturas se reproducían en un tono apagado, deprimente. Los personajes se detuvieron, girándose hacia él y mirándolo. Sus caras estaban en una sombría expresión de decepción, y lo hacían sentirse avergonzado.

—S-sólo quiero dormir —Solloza, las lágrimas derramándose repentinamente. Sus brazos palpitaban de dolor, especialmente el izquierdo, y se deslizó lentamente de la comodidad del almohadillo sofá hacia la cocina. No necesita saber a dónde va, de momento ya sabe donde está cada cosa en el lugar, caminando por ella sin pensar como si estuviera recitando los pasos de una danza. En realidad, las noches como esta eran las únicas en que actuaba tan agraciado.

Buscó un cuchillo del cajón de su alacena, el más pequeños de ellos que era el más filoso. Al encontrarlo, se dirige a la despensa y revisa en ella. Cogió de allí una toalla con una mancha de sangre en ella, escondida tras las latas de comida ya polvorientas y filtros de café arruinados que nadie se molesta en tirar.

Arrastrándose, se dejó caer en medio del suelo de la cocina llevando consigo la toalla, tomando asiento y colocando el paño sobre su rodilla. Desenrolló lentamente los vendajes alrededor de su brazo izquierdo en la oscuridad, agradecido por el hecho que era de noche. Sus sombras se encontraban a su lado, casi sintiendo como si otra persona lo estuviera mirando y juzgando. Fue por eso por lo que tomaba duchas sólo con la luz del pasillo encendida.

« _Hambre_ » susurró la más joven de las sombras tranquilamente, y Tweek comenzó a temblar mientras colocaba su ahora desnudo brazo contra su rodilla y llevó el cuchillo sobre otra cicatriz. Dolía más al elegir las cicatrices en lugar de la carne sin tocar, pero tenia que hacerlo a veces. De lo contrario, se habría quedado sin espacio y tenía que elegir cortes más frescos, quedándose con cicatrices todo el tiempo. Las sombras zumbaban de emoción, riéndose a sus oídos e impacientes por su cena. Ya no podía escuchar la televisión gracias a sus enfermizos sonidos de anticipación.

—¡A-augh! —Se atragantó con el olor de la sangre, cortando tan profundamente como podía y desgarrando su piel con el cuchillo. Había aprendido que tenia que hacerlo bien a la primera rebanada, de lo contrario se vería obligado a volver a pasar la cuchilla una y otra vez hasta llegar a tener suficiente sangre para llenar una piscina. Nunca era divertido de hacerlo.

El rojizo liquido fluía de su cuerpo deslizándose por su brazo, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Lenguas ásperas y secas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre su piel, irritando sus heridas, presionando contra ellas en búsqueda de más. Empezó a volver a llorar, temblando solo con el linóleo mientras los hambrientos niños se llenaban.

Excepto que no estaba solo. Las luces se encendieron, aunque él no se dio cuenta al momento debido a la intensidad con la que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. Pero los zumbidos se detuvieron reemplazándose con una respiración humana, y lentamente levantó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos hasta encontrar a su novio. La expresión de Craig era de una clara preocupación, sus cejas junta y su boca apretada por la emoción. Sus dedos, que estaban presionados contra el apagador con el brazo extendido, se contrajeron como si quisiese volver a apagar las luces y alejarse de la espantosa escena.

—Amigo —siseó, sus ojos parpadeaban de vez en cuando hacia el cuchillo en su mano. Tweek se sacudió, dejando caer el cuchillo con un ruido sordo que sonó demasiado fuerte para sus oídos paranoicos. Colocó la toalla, seca y áspera, sobre su brazo para ocultar las costras y cicatrices de los ojos azules preocupados.

—¡Me obligaron a hacerlo! —Exclamó Tweek, su sacudida se hacia más fuerte. —¡Ellas me hicieron hacerlo! —Craig dio una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación. Sus dedos se alejaron del apagador mientras daba un paso vacilante hacia adelante, permitiendo su brazo caer a su costado.

—… ¿Quién te hizo hacerlo? —Craig preguntó, o más bien suspiró, arrodillándose frente a él con una expresión neutra en su rostro. Tweek agachó su cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto avergonzado.

—Las sombras… —Murmuró, y Craig asintió lentamente, se miraba como si de repente hubiera recordado algo semi importante a juzgar por el leve cambio en su dura expresión.

—Es cierto. Es viernes, ¿no? O lo fue. —Volvió a suspirar, manteniéndose mirando el reloj haciendo que Tweek se confunda.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. —Craig sonríe, extendiendo su mano para envolver suavemente la toalla alrededor del brazo de Tweek y ayudándole a levantarse —. Vamos a limpiar esto, ¿está bien? —Se dirigieron hacia las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio, subiendo lentamente por las primeras.

—¿Me crees? —Preguntó Tweek, sintiéndose aplastado por el peso de su alivio.

—Siempre lo hago —Murmuró Craig de regreso. Tweek no le había hablado de las sombras, por lo que no está seguro de lo que su novio quería decir con esto. Aun así, las manos limpiando su sangre, re vendando su brazo, sosteniéndolo en su cama eran reconfortantes y no preguntaría por ello. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que se duerma, las sombras se calmaron ante la presencia de Craig.

* * *

Beeb. Beeb. Beeb.

Tweek gimió, enterrando su cabeza más profundo en su almohada. El pitido, ese horrible pitido nunca cesó. Siempre estaba en su cabeza, el chip implantado en ese lugar pitaba y pitaba en su cráneo. Fue el gobierno, sabía que eran ellos, escuchando sus pensamientos en todo momento.

¡Beeb. Beeb. Beeb!

—¡C-Cállate! —Gimió, sorprendiéndose cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, revelando por esta a su novio con una bandeja.

—¿Estás bien, Tweek? —Craig le preguntó suavemente, el olor a tocinos y huevos se esparció por toda la habitación. Sonrió, un poco tembloroso, y esperaba que no fuera tan obvio.

—S-sí, estoy bien… —Le dijo, ganando un asentimiento, y sentándose a comer el desayuno que su novio le había preparado tan amablemente. No podía decir nada después de todo.

Beeb. Beeb. Beeb…

No habló de ello, no lo hizo con nadie, ni siquiera con Craig. Nadie le creyó sobre esos terribles gnomos, ¿por qué deberían hacerlo con que el gobierno había plantado un chip dentro de su cabeza? Sus brazos latían, especialmente el izquierdo, y vagamente se preguntó por qué.

Craig le distrajo no mucho tiempo después, y sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de los ojos azules revisando el calendario en su pared. Cada día de la semana estaba marcada con un pequeño dibujo. En el sábado estaba un chip de computadora de colores, una G roja decoraba el frente.

Tweek nunca se enteró.


End file.
